


La Vie Passe

by amazing6769



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	La Vie Passe

Tes Cheveux Blancs*

 

布卢瓦*的秋天总浸着点蓝色的味道。弗朗索瓦一世时期的灰蓝房檐的白屋子在细密雨帘里静默着。他站在屋檐下，用脚尖有一下没一下地拨撩着石子路面上的一小团废纸，抬起脑袋望了望灰蒙蒙的天空，伸出手，游戏般地接过一滴掉落的雨珠，看它顺着深色的指尖倏然滑下。叮咚，他哼哼着，仿佛是在给那滴消逝的小小的雨水配音。  
雨很快就会停的。他金发的情人说，习惯性地掏出银质打火机，咔哒一下，手在风衣口袋里摸索了一下，却又抽了出来，悄无声息地抓着他的手。他转过毛茸茸的脑袋，带着点狡黠的笑容盯着情人，Qué？橘色的火苗在静悄悄地跃动着。没什么，弗朗西斯说，将打火机阖上，往潮湿的空气里呵出浅浅的白雾。  
安东尼奥微眯起绿色的眼睛，歪过头，像他们第一次见面时那般，带着好奇的神气望着对方，似乎这种凝视历经将近二十年岁月的冲刷，始终没有丧失其新鲜的温度。然后视线停留在颊边被雨水沾湿的金发上，眼睛略略睁大，却又弯了起来。他伸出手，熟稔地拈起几缕金发，缠绕在指间，然后指甲顺着发丝缓缓捋下。  
又一根白发么？弗朗西斯平静地问，伸过手，将他揽进臂弯里。  
嗯哪。他回答道，顺势将胳膊肘架在情人的肩上，凑过去，嘴唇在对方耳边呼出热乎乎的气，顺便吻了吻绕在手指间的夹杂着银丝的金发。  
已经变灰了。很快就会全变白了吧。弗朗西斯侧过脸，啄了一下他的鼻尖，侬软地喃喃道。——就像布卢瓦的老房子一样，蓝灰色，白色。  
俺可以替你拔。安东尼奥自告奋勇道，俺眼神儿还成。  
金发情人哑然失笑，抬起另一只手，揉了揉自己那日渐灰黯细软的金发。什么时候去染了吧，他说，染成棕褐色。  
这句看似漫不经心的轻声呢喃却激起了安东尼奥极大的愤慨，啥！他踮起脚来拽住情人的另一只手，扯下来，紧紧握在手心里，仿佛那手里藏着染发剂似的。  
弗朗西斯笑了，有点不怀好意的味道。棕发不挺好的么？他咬了咬比自己略矮一些的情人的耳垂，年轻时总是因为金发被嘲笑*，现在总算找到理由去染发了。  
不成。安东尼奥鼓起了脸颊，把脑袋搁在他颈窝里蹭了两蹭。雨滴淅沥着从屋檐垂落，即将凋零的常春藤在灰褐色石墙上蔓延出温柔的弧度，街边的老式雕花铁路灯慢慢亮起，笼罩着一层若有若无的昏黄光晕。古镇的石子路上静无一人，偶尔有人撑着透明的雨伞匆匆经过，目光掠过檐下穿着长风衣的两个情人。

 

*法语：你的白发。  
*布卢瓦：弗朗索瓦一世时期的法国的政治中心，充满了文艺复兴时期青葱气息的美丽小镇。若法的心脏。  
*因为blonde jokes和纳粹的种族主义宣传的消极影响，金发在法国其实不怎么欢迎。

 

La Maladie d’Amour*

 

起风了。他紧了紧黑色夹克的领子。初冬的巴黎有着泛黄的老式明信片的色调，风啸然吹过塞纳河，河水漾起清冷而坚硬的深绿波纹，漂浮着纷纷零零的枯黄梧桐叶。他走过一排玻璃灯罩黑漆铁柱的老路灯，穿过十字路口，恶作剧般地跳过一截矮矮的石墩，即使胳膊上还挂着一个硕大无比的购物袋。他们的老公寓就在街头转角，乳白色外墙在深灰的天幕下静默着。  
深蓝色房门被吱呀推开，他先把毛茸茸的脑袋探进去，看到客厅里没亮灯，就蹑手蹑脚地将鞋蹭掉，抱着那硕大且柔软的购物袋，活像个老道的窃贼，踮着脚尖刺溜钻进了卧室。可是他不无失望地发现，他金发的情人正坐在靠近落地窗的躺椅上读着什么材料，一盏细挑的地灯用暖黄色灯光勾勒出苍白的轮廓，膝上铺着灰色的羊毛毯，手边茶几上摆着冷掉了的咖啡。  
今天真早啊，mon cher*。当那略显冰凉的唇落到后颈的金发上，并调皮地游移到耳窝里的时候，弗朗西斯低声说，又翻过手里的一页资料。安东尼奥从他背后揽着他，伸出手，拿过那叠资料，不满地说，发烧的时候就别工作了。  
也没什么其他好做的。他懒洋洋地抬起手，抚摸着那环绕在自己肩膀上的胳膊，眼角略略发红的深蓝色瞳眸里露出点不动声色的笑意——或者你有什么好主意？  
有呐。安东尼奥兴奋地回答道，祖母绿色的眼睛噗眨噗眨。然后他从身后拿出那巨大的购物袋，起劲儿地剥开，露出一大团黑乎乎毛绒绒的东西。  
显然他的情人对这个答案有点猝不及防，瞪着那有着无辜的大大的绿眼睛的绒毛玩具，然后另一双绿眼睛从后面探了出来，充满期待地望着他。  
俺把它叫做普斯塔。安东尼奥说。  
你把所有黑猫都叫做普斯塔。弗朗西斯回答道。  
这只普斯塔是最大的。有着和黑猫一样毛茸茸的黑色脑袋的中年男人坚持道。  
而且它价值一百二十八欧元。他的情人哭笑不得地望向那张还没有摘下来的标签。  
因为它可以放进浴缸里洗，还能用烘干机烘干。安东尼奥的脸微微憋红了，似乎是在想着法子列举这只了不起的普斯塔的种种优点，俺不在的时候你可以抱它。  
然而他没能列举出更多的优点，他的情人前倾过身子，用套着宽松的羊毛外套的胳膊将他和那巨大无比的普斯塔一并揽入怀中，隔着毛绒绒的黑猫，用发烫的嘴唇吻上了他的唇。  
饿了吗。吻过之后，弗朗西斯低声问，掀开了铺在膝上的毛毯，要从躺椅上下来，却被对方摁了回去。你和普斯塔在这儿乖乖呆着，安东尼奥用不容辩驳的语气说，俺去做饭。  
然后他将绒毛玩具一把塞进弗朗西斯的怀里，又俯身吻了吻那滚烫的前额。  
当他系着围裙哼着不成调的小曲儿回来的时候，他很满意地发现自己的情人抱着那只硕大的绒毛玩具睡着了，脸颊紧贴着柔软的黑毛。有那么一瞬间他仿佛看到了二十年前在蒙马特的台阶上初遇的那个金发青年，他就这样注视着岁月的痕迹一点点渗进那张脸庞，却未能侵蚀它的美好，只是令其变得沉淀而醇厚。  
起来了，弗朗西斯。他弓下腰，轻咬着对方的耳垂。  
端上桌的是一大盆加斯帕乔*，弗朗西斯对着那漂浮着厚厚辣椒油的浓汤怔愣了片刻。俺小时候一感冒，妈就给我做这个，可管用啦。安东尼奥满意地哼哼着，给他盛上了一汤盘，还拿过半个圣女果点缀在盘沿上。于是弗朗西斯只好硬着头皮拿起勺子，只啜了两口就开始吭哧吭哧地咳嗽，意得志满的西班牙大厨赶紧递给他一杯水。好不容易缓下来后，他又试着喝了几口汤，这回没被呛到，却迅速地涨红了脸，再次抓起水杯，咕咚咕咚灌上一通。  
哎，怎么还是一点辣的东西都吃不了。安东尼奥有点懊恼地轻拍着自己情人的脊背，俺以为你这些年好歹会有点长进。  
显然这位舌头先生过于忠实于法国的传统*。弗朗西斯放下水杯，好笑地用指关节擦了擦嘴角，抬起头，用深蓝色的眼睛望着他——冰箱里是不是还有些昨天剩下的菠菜塔*？

 

深夜时分，他像平时那般，灵巧地倏然钻进柔软的鹅绒被，将毛茸茸的脑袋搁在情人的颈窝里。被他酥痒的呼吸弄醒的弗朗西斯迷迷糊糊地呢喃着，家庭医生说，这几天最好分开睡。而他只是咧开嘴，笑着，支起上身，用嘴唇深深地堵住了他的唇。巴黎的夜色在这不断重复的吻中变得凝厚，慢慢地倾覆下来，有如无数情人在同一个夜晚里侬软低吟的话语，轻柔地消弭了所有的色彩。

 

*法语：爱之疾。  
*法语：我的宝贝；我的甜心。  
*加斯帕乔：一种西班牙冷汤，里面有洋葱，大蒜，黄瓜，番茄，辣椒等配料。  
*法国传统菜里极少有辣味的菜。  
*菠菜塔，一种类似于蛋挞的法国菜，里面是菠菜和奶酪，比普通蛋挞要大许多。

 

La Petite Douceur*

 

圣马洛七月的天空明澈如洗，带着一丝咸腥味的海风从石褐色的城墙上呼啸而过，栖在墙沿的海鸥群倏而腾起，纷纷扬扬，有如蓝色天幕的白色剪影。苏尔库船长的青铜雕塑高举右臂，回首张望古城墙，嘴唇微启，仿佛在诉说着这座城市所隐藏着的，微小的秘密。*  
安东尼奥知道那个小秘密藏在哪里。  
他推开了白色百叶窗，探出毛茸茸的黑色脑袋。然后，一抹笑意从他被岁月所亲吻的嘴角边漾开来，扯出两道深深的笑纹——“跳舞的猫”，他念着窗口正对着的小巷的名字。  
猫会跳舞吗？他把胳膊肘支在窗台上，歪过头，想着那些大概已经逝去的普斯塔们。也许他的情人会租下这间chambre de haut*，只是因为这条小巷的名字罢。身后传来柔软的脚步声，是谁将下巴轻轻搁在他的肩上，几缕金色的发丝掠过他的耳畔，缠绕着低沉侬软的声音：“下午就出海吧。”  
已经付好房租了么？安东尼奥懒洋洋地蹭了蹭情人的脸颊，而温热的唇已经落在了他麦色的脖颈上。弗朗西斯用双手撑着窗台，弯下腰，精细而轻巧地将吻接连印在他的后颈，喉结与锁骨上，嘴唇在锁骨间的凹隙略微停留了片刻，安东尼奥向后仰起头，笑着。  
付了七天的房租，弗朗西斯回答道，虽然我并不认为罢工会在一周后结束。  
电影行业工会这回可真起劲儿。西班牙人换了只胳膊来支撑自己的脑袋，好从这个角度更好地注视情人的侧颊。要是那时候还在罢工，就去俺餐馆里帮手怎么样？他兴致勃勃地说。  
他金发的情人哑然失笑。你倒是从来没有放弃过这个主意。  
当然。安东尼奥咧开了嘴，你穿侍应生的衣服一定特好看。

 

海面被午后的阳光镀上粼粼的金色，他一踩快艇的油门，绕过白色的礁群，冲入一望无垠的大海，幽深的海蓝色顺着雪白的浪沫层层漾动，推散开长长的波纹。他轻快地哼着歌，想着自己情人那深蓝色的双眸。弗朗西斯在船上整理着渔具，不时提醒他不要冲得太快，而他只是回过头哈哈地笑，稍微放慢一点速度，不一会儿又蹭地往前窜。  
马达轰隆熄火了，他们在苍茫的海面上停了下来。盛夏的阳光慷慨地炙烤着这艘小艇，以及艇内忙碌地准备垂钓的两个人，弗朗西斯在穿饵的时候遇到了点小麻烦，他在墨镜下眯着眼睛，要把鱼饵穿上钩子，却失败了好几次。安东尼奥摘下自己的墨镜，凑上去，环握住他的手，慢慢地将鱼饵刺入吊钩，然后在他突起的指骨节上轻吻了一下。  
眼神已经不行了。弗朗西斯自嘲地笑了笑，看来真得去配一副老花镜了。  
好啊，咱俩一块儿去。安东尼奥大大咧咧地说。  
你的眼睛不是还挺好的么？他的情人习惯性地揉了揉他额前的短短的鬈曲黑发。  
俺一直想整副眼镜来戴戴，平光的也成。他用左右手的拇指和食指环出两个圆圈，贴在眼睛上，蛮得意地挺起胸脯。省得在俺餐馆里打工的那些小孩子总不把俺当老板。  
噢啦啦，相信我，即使戴了眼镜，他们也不会叫你“加里埃多先生”的。弗朗西斯摇摇头，笑着将鱼钩甩了出去。  
碧海无垠，他们相偎着在小艇内垂钓，为了不惊扰到对声音异常敏感的海鱼，他们只是低低地在对方耳畔絮语，间或轻咬耳垂。可是一个多小时后，安东尼奥似乎有点坐不住了，在折凳上扭啊扭着腰，为啥还没有鱼上钩？他用脑袋蹭着自己情人的颈窝。  
嘘，耐心点。弗朗西斯把一根手指放在唇上，然后小心翼翼地拿过手边的塑料袋，塞进他的怀里——如果饿了就吃点东西。  
呜。一心想成为了不起的加里埃多先生的中年男人抱着零食袋，开始乖乖地从里面拿出吃的。一张可丽饼。又一张可丽饼。还是一张可丽饼。当安东尼奥开始津津有味地咀嚼第四张蜂蜜可丽饼的时候，弗朗西斯侧过头，用深蓝色的眼睛在墨镜下瞪着他。你到底买了几张可丽饼？  
咳，俺把二十欧元都给了那个小姑娘，能买几张就买几张呗。布列塔尼就这东西好吃。*他咂吧咂吧着嘴，把最后一块饼也塞进嘴里，舔了舔沾着蜂蜜的手指头，又要从塑料袋里取出第五张可丽饼。  
可是他的手被摁住了。弗朗西斯低声说，好了，今天你只能吃这么多。  
安东尼奥正要表示抗议，塑料袋已经被灵巧地拢起，收走，每当他打算偷偷摸摸地从弗朗西斯背后伸出胳膊，把零食袋拽过来的时候，总会被发现，然后被啪地打一下。  
俺保证，这点糖分只要去城墙上跑两圈就能消耗光。他鼓着脸颊说。  
而家庭医生向我保证，这样下去你就会和胰岛素成为亲密的伙伴。他的情人回答道。  
那家伙希望俺有很多好伙计，瞧他开的那一堆维生素和营养剂！好伙计！安东尼奥含糊不清地咕哝着。  
弗朗西斯笑了出来，慢慢地收起鱼线，扶着他的肩膀，绕过他，坐到驾驶座上。让我们换个地方钓鱼吧，海里的小美人们大概已经都溜走了。

 

当钓到的小美人们在锅里慢慢地和番茄一起炖着的时候，安东尼奥在白褐色相间的绒布沙发上哼哼着打滚。收音机里传来慵懒的“Ramona”*，他肚皮朝天，翘着腿，翻看着当天的报纸，有点坏心眼儿地希望电影工会的罢工再拖延上几周。  
门边的风铃叮铃响了几声，弗朗西斯抱着一个牛皮纸购物袋走了进来，捋了捋被海风拂乱的金发，微眯起深蓝色的眼睛。闻起来真不错啊。他说。  
啊嘿，别小瞧了大厨先生。安东尼奥伸出一只手，从沙发后探出圆圆的脑袋来，把下巴尖搁在绒布上。你去买了啥？他的情人没有回答，只是弯起了眼睛，细密的皱纹在眼角漾起，不动声色地笑得让他心里直痒痒。然后弗朗西斯就转身进了厨房，一阵厨具叮当相碰的声音后，他听到鸡蛋壳碎裂的声音。于是大厨先生还是忍不住蹑手蹑脚地溜了过去，从门边露出一只祖母绿色的眼睛。  
他看到自己的情人挽起了金发，用纤长而骨节突出的手指攥着鸡蛋，熟稔地单手将蛋壳捏开，让蛋清与蛋黄顺着一道漂亮的弧度流进雪白的瓷盆里，宛如在调合颜料。然后他将数种香料和面粉加入鸡蛋中，搅拌了片刻，之后用脱脂的冰牛奶极其缓慢地浸润那团面粉混合物，一边用塑料的勺子轻柔地挤压面团，轻柔有如爱抚情人的肌肤。  
要做甜点么？可是并没有放糖呵？安东尼奥绿色的眼睛在门边眨呀眨，直至他的情人抬起头，用好笑的神气瞪着他。嘿嘿，他还是挠着脑袋站了出来，俺来看看番茄炖鱼汤好了没。  
晚饭之后，弗朗西斯站起身，端着汤盘进了厨房，而安东尼奥也理直气壮地跟着进去，注视着自己的情人俯身从冰箱里取出了先前做好的面团，然后从购物袋中拿出了黑色的铁盘，放在煤气灶上加热。西班牙大厨先生已经猜到了接下来要做的是什么，却只是高兴地哼哼着，看着情人抽出一条雪白的毛巾，用剪刀将其干净利落地裁开，细心地裹在小木棒上，制成一个简易的刷子。之后弗朗西斯往一小罐脱脂奶油里打入鸡蛋，稍作搅拌，将刷子蘸入奶油，耐心地转动了几下，好让毛刷充分浸润。  
俺来刷吧。安东尼奥起劲地说。他从情人手里接过刷子，往烧得发热的铁盘上划着圆周一圈圈涂抹，毛刷咝咝地散发出氤氲的热雾。然后弗朗西斯将半液状的面粉慢慢地浇上，一手用塑料的推子划圈，细心地铺摊开薄饼，一手下意识地揽过安东尼奥的腰。  
这是咱家自制的可丽饼呐。安东尼奥深绿色的眼睛闪闪发亮。  
产于布列塔尼，而且糖分足够低。弗朗西斯点了点头，松开他的腰肢，轻拽着薄饼的边缘，将它翻了个个儿，取过灶台边的果酱，谨慎地抹了些许，就将可丽饼折叠了起来。去购物袋里拿点锡箔纸，他叮嘱道，别弄错了正反面。  
当热气腾腾的可丽饼最终捧在手里的时候，安东尼奥嘿嘿地笑着，啃上了一口。  
——一点儿也不甜。他说。  
要让它甜起来很简单，他的情人回答道，侧过头，在留过他齿印的地方又咬了一下，然后抓住他的肩膀，深深地吻了下去。唇齿在弥漫着牛奶芬芳的可丽饼碎屑间交缠着，如同二十年前那般，贪婪地，永不知足地索取着对方，

 

你知道吗？圣马洛有着许多微小的，隐藏着的秘密。  
就在那条叫做“跳舞的猫”小巷里，一只黑色的猫咪，悄悄地窜过了他们亮着暖黄色灯光的窗下。

 

*法语：小小的甜蜜。  
*圣马洛，位于法国布列塔尼大区的海滨城市。海岸边的老城墙是旅游者参观的好去处，城墙上树立着十八世纪的法国航海家罗贝尔·苏尔库船长的雕塑，他摆着一个奋进的pose。但是无论老城墙，还是苏尔库船长的雕塑，都不是原件，圣马洛在二战中被整个摧毁，今天的景点都是哥哥按着原件重建起来的。  
*法语：高级房间。实际上是出租给旅行者的套房，价钱比四星的宾馆的标准间稍贵，但是能够享受全套家庭设施，客厅，卧室，厨房，浴室，阳台。如果是全家在法国旅行的话，还是比较推荐这种房间。很划算哦。  
*布列塔尼的特产是海鲜和可丽饼。圣马洛的可丽饼确实非常好吃，嗯嗯。  
*Ramona，Patrick Bruel的歌。


End file.
